pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln, to prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, który pierwszy raz pojawia się w Pilocie, gdzie teleportuje Pena (Pierwowzór Finna) na Marsa, a także przenosi w czasie. W odcinku Pora na Biznes jest jedną z postaci w grze BMO. W domu Hunsona Abadeera jest pełno jego portretów. Zna śmierć. Płacił jej monetami ze swoim wizerunkiem, za usługi. Jest ważną postacią w odcinku Sons of Mars, gdzie jest Królem Marsa. Traci tam swoją nieśmiertelność, by uratować Jake'a, i niestety umiera po czym zostaje wysłany do 37 Świata Zmarłych. W Kryształy Mają Moc, Jake wspomniał o nim mówiąc: Wygląd Abraham Lincoln jest wzorowany na tym prawdziwym. Nosi czarny garnitur z białymi mankietami i z czarną muszką. Chodzi w czarnych spodniach z cienkim paskiem. Jednak w Pilocie jego czarny strój ma inny kolor. Jego płaszcz i spodnie są brązowe. Ponadto w tym odcinku miał aureole. Ma czarny zarost i średnio krótkie włosy. W przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów ma pięć palców. Lincoln mówi w potocznym języku ojczystym z końca XX wieku. używa przykładowo takich słów jak: "włóczędzy mnie" i "Pamiętam jak było naprawdę fajnie". Charakter Nie wiadomo dużo na temat charakteru Lincolna, ale można powiedzieć, że był sprawiedliwym i litościwym władcą. Relacje *'Grob Gob Glob Grod' Grob Gob Glob Grod i Abraham Lincoln to przyjaciele. Nie wiadomo od jak dawna się znają ani czy pomogli mu w zdobyciu tronu. *'Magiczny Gość' Abraham Lincoln jak sam twierdzi Magiczny Gość był spoko, ale po śmierci swojej ukochanej stał się frajerem. Jak reszta mieszkańców Marsa nie lubi on go z powodu jego licznych zbrodni na tej planecie. *'Śmierć' Król Abraham zna Śmierć i płaci jej monetami za usługi. Prawdopodobnie poznał ją gdy został na niego przeprowadzony zamach 15 kwietnia 1865 roku. Odcinki Występowanie: *Pilot *Powrót do Nocosfery *Synowie Marsa *Kryształy Mają Moc Rola w Odcinkach: Pilot- teleportuje Pena na Marsa, a później przenosi w czasie. Powrót do Nocosfery- widnieje na obrazach w domu rodziny Abadeer Synowie Marsa- jest władcą Marsa i przez pomyłkę skazuje Jake'a na śmierć, ponieważ myślał, że to Magiczny Gość. Następnie gdy Finn uświadamia mu, że zabił niewinnego obywatela dokonuje transakcji z Śmiercią i oddaje swoje życie za życie psa. Śmierć teleportuje go do 37 Świata Umarłych,a na Marsie powstaje jego pomnik. Kryształy Mają Moc - Jake pod koniec odcinka wspomina o nim (patrz wyżej). Ciekawostki *Abraham Lincoln zna śmierć. *Jest przyjacielem Grob Gob Glob Grod. *Skazał Jake'a na śmierć myśląc, że jest on Magicznym Gościem. *Oddał swą nieśmiertelność by uratować Jake'a. *Płaci Śmierci monetami ze swym wizerunkiem za usługi. *Prawdopodobnie stał się nieśmiertelny w dniu zamachu. *W odcinku "Pilot" ma Aureolę. *Tylko on i Król Zły mają pięć palców. *Jak stwierdziła Rebecca Sugar, Abraham Lincoln jest odpowiednikiem Jezusa w Ooo. Jednak według Adama Muto jest on postacią rozpozwalną dodając że byłoby to przesadą nazwać go postacią religijną. *Ma bardzo szczegółową twarz w przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów. Ale w czwartym sezonie wydaje się nie byc tak szczegółowy. *Grob Gob Glob Grod i Magiczny Gość nazywają planete Ziemią. Jednak Lincoln odnosi się do niej jako Ooo. *Umierając zamienił się w pomnik. *Gdy oddaje swą dusze Śmierci za Jake'a słychać strzał. Odzwierciedla on prawdziwą przyczynę jego śmierci. *W Pora na Biznes pojawia się w grze BMO. *Jego płaszcz i muszka są inne w odcinku Pilot niż te z odcinka Synowie Marsa. Galeria Adventure time lincoln.png|Lincoln i Pen w Pilocie S4e15 Abe Lincoln.png|Abraham na Tronie 1000px-S4e15 A soul for a soul.png|Abraham Lincoln i Śmierć S4 E5 Abe in a picture.png|Lincoln i Hunson Abe.png 640px-S4315 Abe Head.png 640px-S4e15 Death of Abe.png|Martwy Abraham 640px-Picture 7.png 640px-Picture 5.png 640px-Picture 4.png 640px-Picture 2.png 640px-Modelsheet -Abrahamlincoln(kingofmars specialpose.jpg 640px-Modelsheet - Abrahamlincoln.jpg 640px-Abe e.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Ssaki